My Family
by Hawaiimaui
Summary: Sequel to "The Tragedy That Effected us All". They thought it would be easy, starting a life together. But the last thing that they suspected was all the challenges that life would throw at them. Who knew being a family would be so complicated?
1. Chapter 1

**_Quick update!_ I am writing a story that follows the other story I made The Tragedy That Effected Us All. This will be about Mako and Korra's lives with their children. Obstacles will come in their way but with love and family they will get through everything. 3/1 (*edited by the editor c:*)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA!**

* * *

It was a hot summer afternoon a few hours after the birth of their son Kaden. Korra had done a wonderful job and had given her and Mako a beautiful handsome son. Both were staring at him as he slept peacefully, his snores light and sound. They were admiring him and not wanting anything to happen to him. Korra's newfounded maternal instinct had kicked in as soon as she laid eyes on their son, and now, it was difficult for anyone to take Kaden and put him into his crib to sleep properly. Korra wouldn't have him sleep anywhere else but her arms.

After the loss of their first child they couldn't lose this one. They wouldn't. Korra didn't even want to _think _of the devastation that had occured that day, and now, she and Mako were determined to help Kaden grow up into a polite, young man. But for now, they enjoyed the moment of pure joy and happiness.

"He's beautiful Korra," Mako said as he admired his son, a sparkle in his golden eyes. He leaned down and caressed his wife's tear-stained, sweat-covered cheek before kissing the top of her head and smoothing her hair.

"I know," Korra breathed out, "he looks so peaceful."

Kaden was what Pema had called 'a work of art'. Looking down at their son, the new parents marveled at his skin, which had taken on the same hue as Mako's. His eyes were a stunning amber color just like his father's, but his hair was a dark brown, which he had picked up from his mother. Mako could already _see _all the girls swarming at their son's feet in a few years.

"I bet that he'll be a firebender." Korra teased lightly, but for the most part, she was serious. She could see the fact that her son would be strong, fierce, brave.

Mako studied their son for a moment longer before he straightened up and shook his head, "Nah he's gonna be a Waterbender."

"How come? He looks more like you."

"'Cause you were the one, you know, carrying him so I think he would pick up your traits."

Korra rolled her eyes lightly and rocked Kaden, planting a kiss on his tiny forehead. It was too early to think about what kind of bender he would be. "I guess we'll soon see who's right."

XXX

A few days have passed, and the attention they needed to give to their newborn son was nonstop. Crying and feeding and changing and sleeping. Repeat. It might not seem like a hard job but when theres crying going on it feels like an eternity till they are finally calm or asleep. The most stressful job in the world, Pema said, was taking care of a newborn. Of course, Kora and Mako rolled their eyes at that years before, never thinking they'd have to deal with that. Karma was indeed a total pain...

"Korra why is he still crying?" Mako asked worriedly as he juggled Kaden in one arm and the bottle in the other. His son's wails never ceased to a complete stop, and now, Mako was beyond worried. Maybe he needed a doctor.

"I don't know! He was just feed and his diaper is clean!" Korra was frantic. She couldn't help but be. What else was there not to be frantic over?!

"Maybe you should sing to him and then he'll fall asleep?" Mako's reply had come out more like a question. Korra's heart sped up. Maybe it would work. It was worth a try. Nothing else would work, and now, they needed _something _to. Mako and Korra both felt like they were going to fall asleep right then and there with their dark circles under their eyes and cloudy heads.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Korra watched her son writhe in Mako's arms as he screamed again, and slowly, she began to sing. Softly at first because she had always been a horrid singer, but as Kaden's cries began to fade, her voice grew in strength and confidence. As she sung to Kaden he stared to doze off. Soon he fell asleep, finally making the apartment silent. The pair held their breath as if wondering if he would wake up once again. Silence had always been with them before Kaden, and now, it was comforting and familiar.

"_Finally_. I am so tired," Mako yawned before he walked over to Kaden's crib and set him inside the crib.

"I am exhausted too."

Korra crawled onto her side of the bed and Mako plopped onto his before their feet entwined together, and Korra giggled slightly. The familiarity of this situation was unbelievable. After Kaden was born, Korra thought she'd never be with Mako like this. ALONE.

"Hey Mako?"

"Yeah? "his voice was muffled by pillows and sleep.

"How did you know that singing would help lure Kaden to sleep?" the curiosity that poked at her was endless.

But it was too late. Mako had already drifted into a fitful sleep, snoring. Korra sighed. She'd have to wait til tomorrow to see.

This was going to be a _rough_ start with a child.

* * *

**I know that this is a short chapter but I will try to make the next chapter longer. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA**

Well the next few days weren't any better. Korra fugured that taking care of a new born would be hard work but not his hard. Every minute was something the their son needed. And the worst time to take care of him was when they didn't know what he wanted. You know when children are crying but you don't know what they want. Well that's what was happening right now, Korra felt so overwhelmed. Kaden had a new diaper, he was feed, and had a nap, she tried to sing to him but that didn't work. She was so tired and just wanted to rest for a while. The most sleep ahe has had this week was about eight at the most. She needed sleep. All he did for her though was crying for the next three hours and she didn't know how that was even possible. He defenitely got his personality from her. Finally Mako came home from work and once the door opened Kaden stopped crying. _Oh so now you stop crying you couldn't have stopped a few hours ago?_ Korra thought.

"Hey sweetie how was your day today?" Oh he had no idea.

"Well I had aday full of crying form our son Kaden here, and he just stopped crying right when you opened the door." Mako could see the tiredness in her eyes and felt bad.

"Why don't you turn in early tonight and I'll take care fo Kaden."

"Are you sure I know you had a long day at work." Korra felt bad as well as much as she was dying for rest she was sure Mako was too. I mean working all day as a dective searching for clues because of crimes, thats a ton of work.

"Yeah I'm sure you need your rest," he replies. As much as she wants to she couldn't but she came up with a compromise.

"No, I'll take him until he goes to sleep and how about both of us spend the rest of the night together." She really liked the sound o that because lately she would fall asleep before Mako got home and today was one of those rare days when mako came home early. She wanted to take full advantage of that, as much as she wanted to collapse and fall asleep.

"Okay we can do that if you want, I can put him to bed though. You look like your about to drop." Mako said while chuckling. As he did so korra followed. She loved to see Mako be so loving to their child. he was gentle with him. She remembered a little while ago he was afraid to hold him thinking he was a piece of glass, and he would break him. Now he was used to it. Still very gentle though. After their son went to sleep, they both had a small dinner together. It was nice for a change to just have the two of them togehter. Korra knows it wasn't long ago when their son was born but it felt like ages since they got to be alone with eachother.

"I love it when it's just us two together," Mako said.

"That's what I was just thinking," Korra replied smiling, but in a whisper not to wake kaden. "It reminds me when we were younger." Both of them smiling at the unfogettable memories they had made with eachother.

"The best memory was when you first told me you loved me at the south pole. You finally beat Amon and you just recieved your bending back." Both of them loving to remember the wonderful memories they finished their dinner and cleaned up. While doing so Korra sneaked in a splah of water on Mako with her bending.

"Oh you so asked for this." Mako then threw a splah at Korra ending up with a huge mess in the end but it didn't matter they had fun in the process. At the end Korra had obviously won. "Okay now can you use your bending to get all this water off of me?"

Laughing Korra replied, "How come? Can't stand a bit of water."

"First of all no, I can stand a bit of water but in my perspective I am soaked and wet. And second of all it would be faster for you to take off the water so then whatever we do together next it won't take as long because I will be dry."

"Okay fine, but your no fun." Korra said with a pout. It was getting late so they decided to go to bed. Korra missed felling Mako's warmth in bed. She had almost forgotten how it felt. She leaned on him resting her head on his chest. Comforted by the steady breathing, she started to fall asleep. "I love you so much Mako."

Smiling knowing his wife was content and happy, he replied, "I love you too Korra." As he kissed her on her forehead he too fell into a deep sleep. Both wishing that everyday was like this night, but reality would soon hit them.

**So guys if you want to give me an idea on what to right about for n obstacle the face tell me! I already have ideas but if you want to tell me any of your feel free.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! **

Waking up was something Korra didn't want to do at the moment. She was all nice and warm in her bed next to her husband. She felt content and relaxed, the first in a long time. And that's when it hit her, why wasn't Kaden crying? He would've waken them up by now. Korra rushed out of bed ad ran into their son's room. As she approached the room her heart stopped. The window was opened and Kaden was gone.

"Mako!, Mako!" Korra yelled frantically. She was freaking out. Did he somehow get out or was he kidnapped? No there'e no way he escaped Kaden was kidnapped and once she found out who took their son she would kill them so badly. She started to tear up with fear, just then Mako came running in.

"What's wrong Korra?" Right when he asked the question he quickly examined the room and knew what had happened. "Oh my gosh. We need to start searching for any clues and get a search party to see who kidnapped our son." They both examined the room but found no clues.

"Okay we can't find anything so we need to get other people looking for him." Just as Korra said this a brick was thrown through the window with a note attached to it. It read:

**We have you son avatar Korra and officer Mako. If you want to see him alive again you will meet me in the probending arena tonight at midnight. You are no to use your bending against us otherwise your son will be killed the second you make a wrong ****move **

Fear arose inside Korra what if they were tricking them and were going to kill their son no matter what? She began to cry, she was so worried.

"Korra it will be alright," Mako tried to assure her but with the sound of his voice he couldn't be sure. They were both worried for their son. Hopefully whoever had their son would bot cause any harm.

**Okay I know that this is a short chapter, and I'm sorry. I have been busy lately. I wanted to publish this chapter so you would have something to read. I will update though before next Wednesday. Updates are greatly appreciated **


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight I will rid of the avatar and her family. Laughing the man saw that it was nearly 12. He made his way to the bridge waiting for the couple to come and get their precious son, who by the way was already dead. But why ruin the suprise when the arrive. The colck on Aang's memorial struck 12 and then I saw then approach me. I could tell in theor faces they were sacred. That amused me, knowing what was in store for them.  
-

As Mako and Korra approched this myterious man they didn't know what he would do. They were hoping they would just get their son back. But that wasn't something they honsetly thought as a reality. Soon they were face to face to this man.

"Were here now give us back our son," Korra said.

Smirking the man said, "Now now lets not be so quick to rush, you just got here."

"We came to get our son back and thats what we intend to do," Mako said growling.

"Your not going to use you bending are you, cause then you would be risking you son's life," the man replied smirking. He loved to see people in defeat. He snapped his fingers and there were men sourrounding Korra and Mako. Both using their bending to defend themselves, they were knocked out, captured and tied up.

Korra's eyes fluttered open, feeling a massive amount of pain in her head along with feeling nauseated. She was finally able to make out her surroundings, and saw that she was in a cell. She looked to her right and saw Mako he was still knocked out. She saw some guards but they haden't seen her wake up so she stayed quiet. They were talking and she leaned a bit to hear what they were saying.

"Well the stategy that he's using is to give them false hope into believing that their son is still small alive. But he already killed him."

"So they don't know, and that's why they are doing what he says?"

"Exactly."

"So what will happen if they find out?"

"He's going to kill them, probably the avatar's husban first, to make her suffer watching and then her."

"And if they don't find out and they do what he says, what will happen to them?"

"They will still die."

Korra's heart stopped. Kaden their son was dead. This was all her fault. Her fault that their son was dead, and her fault that Mako and her were going to killed. One of the worse things is that Korra was going to tell Mako wonderful news but it's not so wonderful now. She sould fo told his last night. Tears started to fall from her face as Mako started to wake up. He looked up and saw Korra silently crying. _Why is she crying?_ He thought. His hea really felt like crap.

"Korra," Mako said with his voice in a whisper, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, "They killed him."

He froze, they killed Kaden, "Was it when we used our bending?"

Korra shook her head, "No, they lied to us they killed him before we were even at the bridge, he played us. So we would obey him, the guard said that he is going to kill us." The last part she says barely audible for Mako to hear. "I'm sorry this is my fault, they want to do this to us because I'm the avatar."

"Korra this isn't your fault I don't care if your the avatar or not. You know I told you that I knew that there would be troubles, but I don't care because I love you so much," Mako told her cupping her face in his hands. Korra looked at his but kept crying, Mako wrapped his strong loving hands around her trying to comfort her.

"Mako," she said hucupping.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

Wait did he just hear correctly?

"Really?"

"Yeah," Korra looked up at Mako, " I was going to tell you last night, but I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, we are going to bust out of here. Don't worry about that." They both snuggled together, both thinking of a way to get out of this cell, as the heard foot steps coming towards them.


	5. Chapter 5

The foot steps came closer to them, and then came to a sudden stop. He stood looking at the cell that held the avatar and her husband. They both looked terrified, just like he wanted them to feel.

"So how are you teo doing today?" The look they gave him was disgust.

"Why do you care?" Mako replied to him in a growl. He started to laugh.

"Why wouldn't I. You two are my most valued hostages. Plus I want to know how you are doing now, since you are never going to escape. I hope you enjoyed all of the sun and freedom, because you are never going to epierence those anymore." Laughing he walked away leaving the guards the words of, "Keep an eye on them and don't think they won't try to escape, because they will," and then he walked away.

Korra and mako both looked at eachother smiling, they would find a way to escape. The cell walls were metal and the ground, well Korra didn't know what it was except for the fact that it wasn't earth. Korra tried to see if there was any other way out but she couldn't find any other escape.

"What are we suppose to do? I mean even if we do knock out those guards how would we even get out of the cell? If we do anything and don't escape that man will kill us." mako saw the worry in her eyes. Then he got an idea. In a whisper he crouched donw waving his hand to Korra to lean down.

" Have a way we could get out. There are keys in the guards pockets, if we wait long enough during the night, they will fall asleep. You could use you water bending to get them out. After while their sleeping we will knock them out completely and get out of here."

"That sounds like a great idea, but how will I use my water bending if I don't have any water?"

"Hasn't Katara ever told you the story on how she escaped a wooden cell with Toph?"

"Umm... Oh yeah she used her sweat!"

"Shh Korra don't say this so loudly."

"Sorry." So they wait during the night, both of them very tired, but determined to escape. They feel like the guards were never going to fall asleep. I took a few hours, they took turns keeping watch. Finally they were all asleep. Quickly but quietly Korra woke up Mako.

"Mako," she whispered, "Mako, wake up." lowly Mako's eyes opened.

"Wha-what? What is it Korra?" Korra rolled her eyes. Tey things guys can forget in a matter of a few hours.

"The guards are asleep."

"Oh okay," he said as he got up. Korra pulled out the sweat her and Mako made earlier in the day.

_Flashback_

_They were "working out" so to say and while they were doing so one of the guards told them to stop but they didn't. He started to yell at them and threatened them. Korra was almost ready to use the sweat to get that guard out of her face but luckily Mako stopped her. _

So carefully Korra bent the water to the guards pocket to grab the keys. She did so very carefully doing her best not to make any noise to wake up the guards. She almost got the keys to where they were, but then she dropped them. And they were to out of reach to grab them. Her heart almost stopped, looking at the guards stirring, about to wake up.

**Cliff hanger! Hope you guys like this chapter and I will update soon! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not updating for a while a ton of things have been happening in life and school. So here's the next chapter! Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

The guard started to stir. _Dang it _Korra thought. Looking at the guard praying to the spirits that they didn't wake up. Well with such rotten luck that wasn't the case for her. They all woke up and they weren't happy at all.

"What do you think you two are doing!?" Korra had no words being frozen. She was scared. Mako could tell, so he quickly made up an excuse.

"We were just sleeping but then you just yelled at us and woke us up."

"Do you take me as an idiot? The keys are out of my pocket and your wife the avatar here was reaching for them." Mako knew that making up another excuse wouldn't do anything so he didn't say anything. "Guards take them to the boss now!" Mako and Korra tried to fight them off with their firebending but that didn't do anything. They were out numbered and out weponed. They were knocked out and taken to the mysterious man.

As Korra fluttered her eyes open she was face to face with the man who had killed her son. She tried not to freak out or cry but it wasn't working out to well.

Laughing the man said, "Well since you both didn't work with me you will be punished." He turned her around to see a room through a window. There was nothing in the room it was just white, but then someone was thrown into the room. It was a man who looked beat up and very badly hurt. Looking closer Korra saw that it was Mako. She looked up at the man terrified to know what was suppose to be happening, but then her question was answered the next second. 4 men came in with weapons in each hand one with a knife, the second with a whip, the third with a bat, and the fourth with nothing.

"Leave him alone!" Korra exclaimed. "I'm the one you want not him don't do this to him!" at this point Korra was crying, she couldn't have Mako be hurt because of her.

"I don't think there's anything I can do now, make this be known to you that if you didn't try to escape that this wouldn't be happening. You are going to be watching every moment of this beating weather you want to or not." With that being said two men came in holding her down. Korra tried to struggle out of their grip but she was to tired and weak. She suddenly heard a loud noise and then all of the men moved in on Mako beating the life out of him.

"NNOOO!" Korra was trying everything she could to get out but nothing worked. She keep screaming and shouting, but nothing was going to get her out of this. Suddenly she heard a loud boom. Turning around she saw Beifong with the police force capturing al the men. Quickly Korra was let loose and broke the glass running to Mako. She dropped down to her knees. Lifting her husbands head. "Mako!? Mako! Mako please answer me." Korra said sobbing. "I need you please don't leave me." She kept trying to get him to answer she felt his pulse. Beifong told korra that they were going to the hospital.

Mako was quickly taken to the hospital while the healers took care of him. Korra was taken in too. She insisted that she was fine and that Mako was the one who needed the help but they had to force her to be helped. They were finally both safe but there was one thing that scared Korra the most. The doctors had told her that Mako was beaten up severly. There might be a chance that he might not wake up. All that Korra could do was wait and that's what she did. She wouldn't leave his side until he would wake.

**So there's chapter 6 I will try to update soon for you guys! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter everyone! :)**

It's been a few days, Korra barely left Mako's side the only time she would leave was to go to the bathroom due to nausea. Whenever friends or family told her to go home and rest she wouldn't listen. There was absolutely no way she was leaving his side. She would talk to him hoping that something would happen but nothing ever did. She would cry when she was in the room alone with him. She was scared that he wouldn't wake, or that he would lose his memory, and if it was his memory the worst thing would be for him to forget about her.

The next day the doctor came in to do their regular check on Mako like they have for almost 2 weeks. It was killing Korra not to know if Mako was going to be okay. That day though while Korra was alone with Mako he moved. Korra quickly tried to get him to wake up.

"Mako, Mako can you hear me? Please wake up sweetie." He started to move a bit more then his eyes started to flutter open. "Nurse, doctor." Korra said so they could see that Mako was awake. Both the nurse and doctor came in seeing that Mako was awake. "Mako," Korra gave a sigh of relief. "I was so worried about you. How do you feel?" Mako looked at Korra but didn't respond. "Mako?" He still didn't respond. Everything that Korra was stressing about quickly came back to her. "What's wrong why isn't he responding to me?" Finally Mako said something to her, and she didn't know what to think after what he said to her.

**I know first cliff hanger and second that it's a short chapter. Sorry everyone but I should be updating this story soon. **


	8. Authors Note

**Hey everyone so I want you to tell me what should happen next in the story because I am totally stuck. There are many possibilities but I don't know what to do. So if you guys could help me with that, it would be greatly appreciated! :p**


	9. Chapter 8

He keeps looking at me dumb founded. "Do I know you?"

I immediately went into panicking. "It's me Mako your wife. You don't remember me?"

He just kept staring at me, "No I can't remember you at all. I wish I did though, your beautiful." Korra had no words she was just in complete shock. The doctor knowing he asked Korra to talk to him gesturing her to come outside with him.

"How long will this be? Is this permanent? Will he ever remember me again?" She could of kept on going but was cut off by the doctor.

"We don't know what will happen to Mako. He was hit pretty hard. It will depend on him weather or not he remembers. The best thing to do right now is to not force anything on him. He needs to get his memory back himself."

After the talk Korra had with the doctor she went back into Mako's room. She opened the door to see that everyone came to visit. She slowly approached hearing a conversation that was going on.

"But you don't remember Korra?" That was Asami's voice.

"No I can only remember Bolin and you."

"But Korra was married to you. I am married to your brother." There was a pause when everyone stopped talking and turned their heads to Korra. Their faces had sympathy on them. She just put on a fake face on and smiled acting like everything was okay. Everyone asked about how she felt about hte news and about her physical heath as well. She told them not to worry about her and that she was doing okay with the new. Even though she wasn't okay at all. The thing that made her mad was that Mako remembered Asami and not her. She knows that she shouldn't feel jealous but she couldn't help it. The thing that Korra had to remember is not to force the memory to Mako, but that was going to be a hard thing.

Mako was checked out of the hospital the next day and what was going to happen was Mako was going to go to stay with Bolin, while Asami stayed with Korra. They all hoped for the best. For Mako and Korra. All they could all do for Mako was hope he regained his memory.

**So guys I know this was a short story but I wanted to get the next chapter updated. If your also thinking cliche I am sorry I didn't know what else to do that would intertwine with what I want to do in the future with this story. Anyway, review would be greatly appreciated, Please! XD Hawaiimaui out PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 9

Being held in a place Mako didn't know was something he didn't like. He always had to know what was going on and know what he was doing. But the main thing he needed to focus on was regaining his memory. It has been 5 days since he had woken up from his 2 week coma. When he woke up he saw a woman in front of him asking him if he was okay. He didn't respond to her because he didn't know her. She seemed worried about him. She said that she was his wife, but that didn't register in his mind because he remembered liking Asami. Looking at what was her name? Oh, yes Korra looking at her made him feel like he was melting. She looked beautiful, and by the way she seemed worried he thought she was a nice kind-hearted person. As the thoughts were going through his mind Bolin came and sat down next to Mako.

"Hey bro, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I am trying to remember my memories but they come back to me." Bolin looked at his brother wishing that he could help but there was nothing he could do. The doctor told him not to push anything, that Mako's memory had to come back by himself.

"Don't worry Mako I am sure it will come back soon."

"I hope your right."

* * *

Korra was loosing it. She wanted to be with Mako and to take care of him to feel his warmth and to hear his voice. The doctor told her that she needed to stay away from him for at least a week and then she could talk to him. This was going to be hard because the people Mako did remember they were told to visit/talk or be with him. That really made Korra's insides burn. She knew Asami was with Bolin but she was worried mako might do something that isn't intended. She was in deep thought being thrown off guard by a loud crash noise. Turning around to see what was happening, Korra was instantly hit in the head making her vision go black.

**Oh, plot twist everyone! So I know it was short again, sorry. if you guys want to make up what happens next then please PM me or review me! Thanks for reading all of you crazy LOK fans! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Korra was starting to snap out of her unconsciousness. She was looking about her surrounding trying to see where she was. She was in a small cement cell, and she was chained. Her arms were behind her back and there was no way Korra could get out of them. She was so exhausted from the stress that's been going on Korra felt dull inside. Everything was falling apart, first she was ambushed by surprise to receive their son along with Mako, after they found out that hteir son was dead, Mako was beat up almost half dead, then Mako lost his memory of her, and to top it off now she was kidnapped. All Korra wanted to do was rest. Suddenly a man came in slamming the door shut. He came in with a sly smile approaching Korra slowly.

"So you finally woke up."

"What do you want with me," Korra said gritting her teeth.

"Well, there are many things that I want, but from you I want to you die."

"So your going to kill me?"

"That's what I plan to do, in time though." He quickly slapped Korra on the face leaving a hand mark, with her letting a qick yelp. And with that being said the man walked out.

* * *

Asami ran into the apartment where Bolin and Mako were with a very worried expression on her face. Bolin saw that her eyes were red a puffy from crying so he knew that something was wrong.

"Asami, what happened are you okay?" She shook her head.

"No Korra was kidnapped when I came to see you last night."

"What!? Are you sure?" She nodded her head starting to cry again, burring her face into Bolin's shoulder.

Even though Mako didn't know Korra that well he felt worried for her. He was hoping that nothing bad would happen to her.

"Have you called the police yet?" Bolin asked frantically.

"Yes, they are searching right now, and I think that we should also be looking." Bolin turned to look at Mako to make sure he was okay with it and Mako nodded back saying it was fine.

"Can I help?" Mako asked.

"Sure why not, this might bring back something of your memory."

The three went to fo searching for Korra the entire say, bur there was no luck. No one knew where to look next because they have looked everywhere, so they began to search outside the city.

* * *

It has been at lest 2 weeks being trapped in this cement cell. Korra was laying unconscious on the floor due to today's beating. The first week wasn't as bad as this week, but everyday keeps getting worse. Everyday the man would come in and beat the life out of Korra till she couldn't take it and would beg him to stop or ask him for death. He wouldn't do so though. He loved to see the pain Korra suffered. He had broken some bones in her body and had a healer come in to mend them. They gave her little to nothing to eat starving her and the water they gave her was dirty. Today was everything combined together, but then he was going to come back later. Slowly Korra regained consciousness again, but she didn't want it. She wished the spirits would of taken her already because she didn't care anymore. She knows that if there was a way for her to get out it was a small chance. She heard foot steps coming toward the door again, tears starting to slip from her face. He opened the door a smile forming from her face because his victim was awake to endure more pain.

"Why can't you just kill me now?" Korra pleaded.

"Well it wouldn't be as much fun that way for me, now would it?" He grabbed something out of his pocket and a knife appeared in his hands. Korra's eyes widened, trying to get out of her chains.

"Leave me alone!" Korra yelled.

"I don't think so." He quickly came to Korra and slashed the knife in the arm causing a massive amount of blood to come rushing out. Korra yelled in pain as he kept cutting her. When he finally stopped there was more blood on the ground then there was in Korra.

"Bring in the healers," the man said, "it's time to heal the avatar again."

* * *

The search was still going on to find Korra, but still no one had a clue to where she could have been taken. Meanwhile, Mako was resting in the park trying to clear his mind. He decided to walk alone. He remembered the city and where he was. That part thankfully cam back to him. As, well as people he encountered when he was at the arena. The thing he still couldn't remember was Korra and that made him mad. He keep strolling through the park and the he suddenly stopped. He stopped in front of a tree that somehow looked vaguely familiar. He walked closer to examine it and realized why he remembered it. There was a carving in it with his initials and Korra's initials. At that moment things started to come back to him. Immediately he started to run to Bolin's apartment to start looking for Korra again. They had to fine her, because who knew what was happening.


	12. Chapter 11

Many things were going on and it wasn't good. Over the next week Korra was a disaster. She wasn't aware of where she was anymore nor did she care. Everyday was a routine, get beat up cut and have a few bones cracked, and then get healed to have the same thing happen again the next day. Korra thinks that her time is almost up because she heard the man talk to on of the guards.

_Flashback  
"I think that the avatar's accidental death will be drawing near. She shows no pain in what I do to her anymore."__"  
As you wish sir," the guars replied to him._  
_End of flashback_

Korra wanted to cry but there was barley anything left in her to cry. She didn't have the energy or the water in her body. When Korra thought of that the thirst she had been trying to control anolg with her hunger came in to take over her. At the right timing it was one of those rare nights when she got stale leftover food or water. When she was alone in the room she slowly started to eat the food trying to enjoy it because it would probably be her last meal.

* * *

Another week had gone by and there was still no luck finding Korra, but today they found a lead on where she could be. There was a building near the fire nation that wasn't there before until about a month ago so they decided to go check it out. All of the police force went there along with Mako, Bolin, and Asami. They scanned the place and Beifong said that Korra was here. She was guarded because there were many people in there, armed and dangerous. They made a plan to bust in the building, and broke apart getting into position.

* * *

Well I was right when the man was talking to the guards because I was taken into a room that looked like what Mako was in and 4 men surrounded me with the same weapons. They all attacked with the sound of a wistle. The bat was swung at my rib cage the kife was in my saide and the punching was in my face. There wasn't much I really remembered after that but I did remember a loud boom from the wall slowly letting my vision go black.

**So I know this was a short chapter but I will post a new one maybe by Monday if not Wednesday. Thank for reading! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay so I have been telling my story in the third person. I don't know if it has been confusing or not and I am sorry if it has. So what I am going to do it by the characters POV. Hope it goes better. If you guys have any suggestions/correction/anything please tell me. Thanks guys for reading.**

**Mako's POV**

When we finally got into the building where Korra was I saw her laying there lifeless on the ground, blood al around her so pale. I looked up seeing the men who did this to her. I had no hesitation to blow off their heads off but then I was stopped.

"Mako don't if you do what your thinking then you'll be charged for murder," Chief Beifong said to me. I growled underneath my breath. _Luck them_, I thought. I quickly run up to pick up Korra. When I do she feels so light she has lost so much weight. I look at her seeing a small bump on her stomach remembering that he was pregnant. I try to look for a pulse, praying to the spirits that she was still alive. I finally found a small pulse and that meant she was still alive.

"We need to get her to the hospital," I yell. We quickly rushed Korra to the hospital as she was taken from my hands to be healed.

It took them three hours to heal Korra they gave me an update of what was going on and what they found out about Korra. They said that the man and all of the guards were in jail and were sentenced to death. They said that the man that took her did major damage to her body. She had been cut multiple times, but then healed again each day, along with her bones being broken. They said that she was so dehydrated and lacking food. I ask about the baby, and they say that she was lucky that they were still okay. With that said I let out a huge sigh of relief.  
I think to myself that so much has happened and hoping that Korra would be alright. When they finally say that Korra was out of the healing room and in a room I ask if I can see her.

"You can see her, but she is not awake," the doctor says to me. They lead me down on of the many halls in the hospitals that leads to Korra. We finally reach her room and I sit right by her side, not wanting to leave her. There were about 3 things attached to her arm. One for water, another for food, and the other for all of the blood she had lost. Some of her color had come back but she was still very pale. There were scars all over her small beautiful body. I could never understand how someone could do this to another person. I always thought of that when my parents died. Doing this to people is wrong.

I start to fall asleep looking sleepily at the clock, it was about 3 in the morning. I knew I should be sleeping, but I felt like I should stay awake to watch Korra. Sleep soon overtook me, but I woke up three hours later. I kept my eye on Korra for the rest of the day feeling like if I didn't watch her she would disappear. Family and friends would come to visit and ask about how she was doing. Her parents stayed for a while and we both talked. They wished me and Korra the best and I thanked them. She was still asleep, but at 7 she started to move around. I quickly came a bit closer to the bed, to see if Korra was going to wake. She slowly opened her eyes, staring right at me.

"Ma- Mako?"

"Yeah it's me Korra." I say grabbing her hand.

"You remember me?"

"Yes, I do. And I am so glad. How do you feel?"

"Uh, really sore. My whole body feels like it wants to fall apart."

"Well, you should get rest then. You need it."

"You'll stay right?"

"Of course, I am not going to leave you side, I promise that." When she heard that she smiled back to me.

"Good,"she said closing her eyes so she could rest.

**Korra's POV**

I wake up the next morning smiling to see Mako asleep at the edge of my bed._ He is so cute_ I think. I slowly try to lift myself up wanting to sit up in bed, but I let out a little yelp. Feeling that made my body hurt severely. Mako quickly woke up seeing me awake and trying to move. He rushes to my side to help me. I hate to look so weak, but I guess I really do need the help.

"Thanks," I say to him.

"Be careful." I would usually roll my eyes at that comment but I was to tired, and happy that he was okay and remembered me.

"When did you get you memory back?" I ask him.

"It was the about a little over a week. I was walking down the park and I saw our tree, and out initials carved in it."

I smile when he says that. "I'm glad your memory is back."

"I am too." He come forward to kiss me and I kiss him back. he comes to hug me, but then I make a small noise when he does. He lets go looking at me concerned.

"I'm sorry that hurts doesn't it." I nod my head.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be it's not your fault."

I start to look around my room, _it's so white_ I think. Then I start to observe my body. There are 3 needles that were put into my body. Then I look down to my stomach. I forgot that I was pregnant. I can't even believe that I haven't had a miscarriage yet. I see that Mako was looking at the same place I was putting his hand on my small bump.

For the rest of the day all of my friends and family came to visit. It was a very long day, I was so happy to see that my parents came and they were overjoyed to see me. They stayed for about 3 hours. When the end drew near I wanted to fall asleep.

"Go ahead, you need you rest," Mako says kissing my forehead, "I'll be right here? I won't go anywhere." Those words comforted me I haven't felt that in a while. I slowly let sleep take me, feeling Mako's hand on top of mine.

**So there's that chapter. Thanks again for reading! Tell me what you all think about it okay. :P**


	14. Chapter 13

**Mako's POV**

Korra was let out of the hospital after about 2 days. She was told to rest in bed for a week to regain her strength, and then slowly start to walk around. Well, if you know Korra that didn't go so well.

"Korra you need to stay in bed."

"But Mako I don't want to and I am so bored." She says with a pout.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way I a, letting you out of this house." I say putting down her lunch in font of her. I stay next to Korra eating my own lunch with her. "Is there anything I can do to make your boredom go away?" Right when I say that I sorta wish I could swallow back the words because a sly smile appeared on her face. "But not anything that is going to embarrass me in public or here in the room."

"Fine," Korra wines. "Let's play a card game or a board game together. Oh or watch a movie. As long as your with me."

I smile when she says as long as I am with her, "Okay then what do you want to do first?"

"Lets' play a board game together!" Korra says excitedly. It was great to see Korra so happy. Even though she beat me at the game of Sorry 4 times. Afterwards I made dinner for the both of us to watch a movie together. At the end we both fell asleep in each others arms.

**Korra's POV **

When I woke up I saw that Mako wasn't next to me. Instead I smell bacon sizzling on a pan. Being pregnant really sucks at times ecause there are weird things that make you feel sick from perfum or food, but luckily I can eat bacon. Shortly Mako came in holding 2 plates with yummy food on it.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling this morning."

"Fine, a little sore still, but other wise I feel great."

"You know that doesn't mean that you are going outside right?"

"Of course I do." I reply. Together we lean on each other eating our breakfast and watching television. I chang the channel once I see new about me and about the man that took me captive. Mako doesn't say anything knowing I didn't want to talk about it. I was thankful that he didn't say anything because I wouldn't want to talk. I told him about what happened in the hospital and ever since then it was never brought back up.

After a good few days I was able to start walking again. And let me tell you it was a struggle. The term a walk through the park was something I wouldn't take for granted anymore. I had great support from my friends and family which was amazing and soon enough I was back on my feet.

**Okay so I know that I haven't updated in forever and this was a short chapter. I'm sorry. I wanted to update before my spring vacation. I won't be update till after my spring break so yeah. I hope you guys have a wonderful Easter! God Bless**


End file.
